Jalousie colorée de bleu turquoise
by vegap1k
Summary: Cette lumière bleutée m'aveugle... mais tu ne vaincras jamais. Quand le rideau se lèvera, j'aurai le premier rôle, au-delà de cette couleur turquoise... Une jalousie, un abandon, la harpe.


**Titre:** Jalousie colorée de bleu turquoise.

**Disclaimer:** Alors, là, j'ai pas le choix. Tout, Kuja, Djidane, Garland, Terra, et même la piste musicale correspondante dans le jeu, sont à Square Enix. u_u

**Genre:** Tout simplement, rien de bien particulier. Beaucoup de jalousie... à vous d'y voir de l'amour ou non ?

**Notes: **Le thème de Terra, écouté tant de fois que mon lecteur s'en souvient, et propriété d'un jeu aussi extraordinaire que FF IX... J'ai longtemps voulu écrire dessus. Et voilà. Un récit de l'abandon de Djidane sur Héra, merci son frère tant aimé, que nous allons acceuillir à grand coup d'applaudissemnts... j'ai nommé, Kuja ! Ou le plus grand méchant de l'histoire du jeu vidéo. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une lumière bleue. Cette odeur légère, douce, qui m'est si familière mais qui pourtant me parait si nouvelle. Et ce sentiment, horrible. Ce sentiment d'infériorité se mêlant douloureusement à un dégout inhumain. Cette éclatante source de lumière turquoise m'aveugle, mais je continue de courir, encore, essayant vainement de retenir les larmes qui perlent sur mes joues. Pathétique. Inexplicable. Et tellement douloureux. Il est là, dans mes bras, et le simple éclat délicat de ses cheveux d'or suffit à ronger chaque recoin de mon âme.

L'air si pur habituellement me semble tellement lourd à présent, comme engorgé d'une chaleur toxique. Cette terre, autrefois si mélodieuse, si raffinée, se présente à mes yeux d'une laideur épouvantable, presque affligeante. Mon cœur se déchire, emporté par bribes au gré de la brise glacée qui parcoure le ciel. N'étais-je donc pas suffisant ? La venue de cet être était-elle nécessaire ? Après tout… Ne suis-je pas la mort incarnée ? Que te faut-il de plus, Garland ? Je reconnais bien là ta jalousie, ton envie insurmontable de me ressembler. De toutes les splendeurs des mondes, je suis la plus belle création que tu aies engendrée. Lui, il n'est rien qu'un autre de mes reflets inachevés, et malheureusement ratés. Il n'existe aucune chose capable de me surpasser, moi, ange mortel brillant de part sa puissance incroyable. Tu ne pourras jamais m'égaler, Garland.

Ma course ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Toutes ses saveurs qui s'effacent en moi ressurgiront quand cet enfant disparaitra, loin, loin de moi, loin de tout. Difficilement, je ralentis, essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes restantes d'un revers de la main. Je pose mes yeux sur son visage, clair, serein, endormi. Jamais une créature aussi faible et fragile ne pourra me vaincre, ni même me blesser. Tes ambitions sont inutiles Garland, tout est inutile. Je demeurerai l'être le plus fort de tous les temps. Ta dernière poupée va disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue au monde. ..

Le voici, trônant fièrement parmi la végétation luxuriante et si étrange de ce monde. L'Invincible, l'aéronef le plus gracieux et le plus majestueux que les générations les plus anciennes aient crée. Et ce grand joyau écarlate, cette arme de destruction, terrifiante. Rien, jamais, ne me vaincra, sois en certain. Une fois à bord, je le tuerai, lui, cet être insignifiant, pâle copie de ma personne si parfaite. Bientôt, son teint rosé s'envolera aussi bien que ses mèches dorées bruleront… Et la simple portée de mes ailes sombres entrainera les mondes dans un chaos innommable. Garland, tes prières ne seront pas entendues, tes envies ne seront pas satisfaites… Je serai l'unique. Mon insanité et ma cruauté me feront redouter à travers les âges et les contrées, si bien que même la créature la plus horrible me craindra et me respectera.

Quant à toi, minuscule créature aux cheveux d'or, tu ne me vaincras pas… Tu assisteras, impuissant, à la pièce que je mettrai en scène, juste pour toi. Tu seras aux premières loges, je t'en fais la promesse. Et de là, tu admireras mon pouvoir ! Jamais tu ne m'égaleras, je serai toujours plus puissant que toi ! Je serai le premier rôle, et toi, tu ne seras que le second ! Et, quand la fin de la pièce viendra, je te jure, tu me supplieras de t'achever, tu me supplieras de mettre fin à ton existence si pathétique… Quand ce jour viendra, tous m'acclameront, et même Garland se rendra compte que je te surpasse en tout point !

Mais en attendant, tu vas errer sur Héra, seul, tu seras victime de tes pensées, victime de ton impuissance… Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le dénouement de la pièce et que… je te tue.

A bientôt, Djidane…

_Fin_

* * *

Qu'on m'excuse pour les défauts. J'ai écrit au son de la mélodie.

Je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
